Tea's Confessions
by marzgrl2000
Summary: This is the continue of Yami's Fiancees. Tea likes Yugi but she isn't sure if he likes her. There are great risks. Yugi/Tea
1. Chapter 1

Marz: Oh it's nice to see you guys again! If you are new at reading this, I suggest you to read part 1 before this because there are things you may not understand.  
  
Yami: I am glad that part is over!  
  
Marz: Don't get relieved yet!  
  
Yami: 0_0;;  
  
Marz: heheh, this story will be about Yugi/Tea...  
  
Yami: Good it is Yugi's turn.  
  
Marz: I didn't finish my sentence. I said This story will be about Yugi/Tea AND a little OC/Yami/OC!  
  
Yami: aww man!  
  
Marz: ^_^ Also, mostly it will be about Yugi/Tea and Vanessa since she started this whole thing.  
  
Yami: Phew.  
  
Marz: Now, let's get on with this fic.  
  
"Should I pair you two up?" Vanessa said.  
  
"Umm..." Yugi blushed.  
  
"Then that will be a yes!" Vanessa exclaimed. She swirled around and walked towards Tea, who was sitting on a bench. Yugi chatted with Tristen,Mai and Joey.  
  
"Hey Tea."  
  
Tea turned to the voice.  
  
"Hey Vanessa." Tea said.  
  
"I want to ask you something but you must tell the truth and answer it." Vanessa said.  
  
Tea nodded.  
  
"Do you like Yugi?"  
  
Tea immediatly blushed when Vanessa mentioned Yugi's name.  
  
"Umm...Y-Yes." Tea said, blushing even redder.  
  
"Want me to tell you a secret?" Vanessa said.  
  
"uh ok." Tea said.  
  
"But first, you must kiss Yugi." Vanessa said.  
  
Tea blushed even harder.  
  
"Trust me. It's worth it." Vanessa said.  
  
"But how in the world am I going to do THAT?" Tea said.  
  
"That," Vanessa pointed out."You must figure out yourself."  
  
Tea looked on the floor. Vanessa could tell she was thinking really hard.  
  
"Tell me when you completed this task." Vanessa said,grinning evily(Marz: Did I make her seem TOO evil? Yami: Argh let us finish reading! Marz: ^_^0).  
  
"Well, ok." Tea said. She blushed at the thought of kissing Yugi.  
  
Marz: There! I am finished with this chapter.  
  
Yami: It's too short!  
  
Marz:^_^ heheh sorry. I planned to write at least 10 chapters in each part of the story.  
  
Yami: Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Marz: Hi again readers!  
  
Yami: Hmm...I wonder what does this chapter will be about.  
  
Marz: Read on and find out!  
  
Yami: erm...Ok.  
  
Vanessa lefted Tea and walked towards Sadusa and Yami,who were sitting on a bench.  
  
"Hey Vanessa." Sadusa said.  
  
"What are you up to now?" She laughed when she saw Vanessa's grin.  
  
"Oh nothing...just a little favor for Yugi and Tea." Vanessa said.  
  
"And what is THAT favor?" Yami said curiously.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Vanessa said.  
  
"Yami, Vanessa and I are going to Rainbow cafe." Sadusa said,getting up from the bench."Meanwhile, you can talk to Yugi and the others."  
  
"Ok...But why can't I come too?" Yami said.  
  
"Because we are having a girl talk." Sadusa said. She winked at Vanessa. Yami raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Alright." Yami said. Sadusa kissed him on the cheek and Yami walked away.  
  
They arrived at Rainbow cafe and bought 2 cups of coffee.  
  
"So what WERE you up?" Sadusa said.  
  
"Well, Yugi and Tea likes each other but they are too shy to tell. I decided to help them." Vanessa said.  
  
"And what did you do so far?" Sadusa said.  
  
"I asked Tea to kiss Yugi and I will tell her a secret." Vanessa said.  
  
"Your gonna tell her Yugi likes her?" Sadusa asked. Vanessa lowered her head and made sure no one was listening.  
  
"Well, love has to be done by themselves so I decided to tell her that when she kissed him, their relationship has begun and she will find out what I meant soon. The rest of my plan will be decided by themselves." Vanessa said and Sadusa giggled.  
  
"That's a great plan. Your a genius Vanessa." Sadusa said, still giggling." But I am worried if your plan might be messed up somehow."  
  
"Don't worry...They could always be a "Plan B" or "Plan C""Vanessa said mysteriously.."We should get back to Yugi's house." Vanessa got up from her seat.  
  
Sadusa got up after her.  
  
Marz: I told you guys "Plan A" already but not "Plan B and C" or WILL there be a "Plan B and C"?  
  
Yami: Why do you always give us somthing to think about?  
  
Marz: Because I am the author!  
  
Yami: Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marz: I am sooooo happy!*sniff*  
  
Yami: She gone insane after many reveiws appeared.  
  
Marz: Just one question...Why do so many people hate Tea? Sure...she's annoying sometimes about the friendship thing and stuff but not really hate...  
  
Yami: She seems kind of mean in lots of fics.  
  
Marz: Anyway,let's read on!  
  
*During Class*  
  
"I have a special annoucement for all of you." Ms.Deby said."We are having a prom on Monday night. I am sure you are all anxious about this event"  
  
Everyone whispered in the room. Some boys asked the girls to go with them in the prom. Alot of the girls blushed and accepted the invitation. Tea was not asked by anyone yet. All Yugi did was stare at her the whole period.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Tea was walking to the park early in the morning. It was Saturday today. She spent her time thinking about what Vanessa had said. She sat down.  
  
(I liked Yugi very much but does he feel the same towards me? If I kiss him, he might break up our friendship.) She thought  
  
(He might not. He might feel the same way like you do.) a little voice from her mind said.  
  
(I don't want to lose our friendship! It's better not to do it!) she argued.  
  
(But you'll also lose your only chance.) the voice said.  
  
Tea shook her head in confusion.  
  
(What should I do? Confess or not to?) she thought.  
  
"Hey Tea."  
  
Tea snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hi Yugi..." she said.  
  
"You seem very depressed." He was concerned.  
  
"It's nothing..." she mumbled.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Um...Tea?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I was wondering...Would y-you go to the p-p-p-prom with m-me?" He said blushing.(Marz: Damn he blushed too much. Yami: I agree)  
  
"Sure" She smiled.  
  
"Really?" Yugi said,bubbling with joy.  
  
*Tea's POV*  
  
"Really." I said.  
  
(Here's my chance! I am going to kiss him during the prom and my mind is made up.) I thought happily.  
  
(Good luck...) a voice in my mind said faintly.  
  
Yugi was blushing and happy at the same time.  
  
(He looks so cute like that.) I thought.  
  
*End of Tea's POV*  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
(I am soo happy. I can't wait till Monday!) he thought.  
  
"Er...I should be going now." I said.  
  
"K bye." Tea said.  
  
"Bye." I rushed home to get everything ready for Monday night.  
  
*End of Yugi's POV*  
  
Marz: Ta-da! I am finish for today.  
  
Yami: She's gonna update every weekend because school is getting crazy!  
  
Marz: Don't even mention it! I still needa do a social studies project and it's due in January 2nd and i still don't have a topic!*panics*  
  
Yami: Maybe the reviewers will help ya.  
  
Marz: o yea...If you guys have a really good topic PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Readers: -_-;; uh sure  
  
Marz: Oh thank you sooooooo much!If you give me a topic, you get 3 hugs from Yami and his fiancees!!!  
  
Readers: we don't want to be squeezed to death you know.  
  
Yami: I don't want to hug them either.  
  
Marz:*gives him a death glare*  
  
Yami: 0_0; okay fine!  
  
Marz: And if you don't mind, give me a topic for my science project! ^-^  
  
Readers:*falls down in anime style*  
  
Marz&Yami: Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Marz: Sorry for the SUPER late chapter. I had to do a SS project,Science outline,Book report,Spanish Report and a take home test.  
  
Yami: She's only nearly done with the SS project but all the other stuff is still not started yet.  
  
Marz: I am going to finish the things by wednesday so i won't be able to write till Wednesday.  
  
Yami: Let's see what's going to happen on Sunday!  
  
Marz: And also, This chapter will include Mai Valentine. And I promise that this chapter will be a little longer than the usual ones. Just so you know, Tea lives alone in her house because her parents died in a car crash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Yugi ran off home, Tea decided to go shopping. She took out her cellphone and dialed Mai's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Mai's voice answered.  
  
"Mai, its me Tea." Tea said.  
  
"Hey Tea. What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you can go shopping with me for Monday night." Tea said.  
  
"For Yugi right?" Tea blushed. Mai can always figure out her little secrets for she was her best friend.  
  
"Well, you can count on me! I pick out the perfect dress for you." Mai said.  
  
"Great! I'll meet you in Mall tomorrow at noon. Later!" Tea said as she hung up.  
  
She place her cellphone inside her purse and ran back home.  
  
*Saturday at 12:25*-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mai have arrived early. She waited patiently and looked at her watch. It was 12:30 now.  
  
"Hi Mai!" Mai felt two arms tugging her into the mall.  
  
"There you are." Mai smiled and flung her hair to her back.  
  
They walked into a store full of teen stuff. Tea ran to the party dress section. She picked out a slim yellow dress with a furry collar and went into the dressing room to change. Mai was trying to find the right dress when Tea came out.  
  
"Tea...You look beautiful in it!" Mai commented.  
  
"Thanks! Let's pick out your dress." Tea said happily. She examined the dresses carefully and takes out a purple velvet dress with a purple see-through scarf.  
  
"Try this one." Tea said.  
  
Tea spotted a nice bracelet while Mai went into the Dressing room. It was blue and it sparkled in the light. She slipped it onto her hand and it fits perfectly.  
  
"What a beautiful bracelet Tea." Mai said as she came out. The dress flows gracefully down her slender knees like Tea's.  
  
"Have you choose your dress Mai?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yup I am ready." Mai said as she went back in the room to change.  
  
Tea did the same and they went to the counter to pay, including the bracelet. They chatted happily about their new dresses and went back home to prepare for tomorrow's night.  
  
*Monday night on 7:00*------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea took a nice long bath and relaxed in the warm water. She wanted to be at her best and took her favorite shampoo which created the nice smell of roses. She wore her yellow dress and brushed her bright teeth. Tea didn't really like make-up so she didn't put any on her face. She slipped on her bracelet and it was 7:30 now.  
  
(I hope I have the courage to tell Yugi how much I care for him tonight.) She sighed.  
  
DING DONG! Tea's thoughts were interuppted by her doorbell. She went downstairs and opened the door. Little Yugi was wearing a cute tuxedo and a bow tie.  
  
"Are you ready Tea?"  
  
Tea nodded and they both walked to the school(A/N:erm...it will be weird if they sat in a limo or car. ^_^;;)  
  
*School at 8:00*------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea took a glance around the ballroom. It was decorated and there was so much food.  
  
"Tea!" Someone called her.  
  
Vanessa, Celcia, Mai, and Serenity was waving at her. Tea smiled and walked over to her friends while Yugi went with the boys(Tristan,Joey,Bakura,and Yami. Seto Kaiba is not very fond of the gang so he's not with them.)  
  
"Attention everyone!" Someone said in the microphone."We will be playing a little game. Pick a paper in either hat according to your opposite gender and the people with the same number will be dancing together."  
  
Amazingly, Kaiba was playing too. Tea got the number 2, Vanessa has 1, Celcia has 5 and Mai has 4. The boys look in their numbers and guess each one's number!  
  
Marz: Cliffiiieeee!!!!!!!!! I like writing cliffhangers =)  
  
Yami: Remember, She won't be able to update till Wednesday so be patient!  
  
Marz: Yup. I will expect about 20-30 reviews =). Oh and before I forget. *grabs Yami and wrap his arms around Yami BlackStar*  
  
Yami: X_X  
  
Vanessa+Celcia: 0_0;;  
  
Marz: heheh, hope you enjoy that hug!  
  
Yami: -_-;;  
  
Marz: Please review! 


End file.
